The invention is situated within the technical field of fiber-reactive azo dyes.
Fiber-reactive azo dyes for dyeing hydroxyl- and carboxamido-containing materials in violet to blue hues are described in large number in the literature. The known dyes, however, often possess certain performance defects, such as, for example, inadequate light fastnesses or a deficient or unlevel buildup of color on cotton (good color buildup reflects the capacity of a dye when employed at increased dyebath concentrations to yield a stronger-colored dyeing to match), or a color yield which is too heavily dependent on fluctuating dyeing parameters in the dyeing operation. Possible consequences of these defects include, for example, poor reproducibilities on the part of the dyeings, which ultimately impacts the bottom line of the dyeing operation.
Consequently there continues to be a need for new reactive dyes having improved properties, such as high substantivity in combination with easy washoff of unfixed portions. They must also, furthermore, exhibit good dyeing yields and possess a high reactivity, the intention being more particularly to provide dyeings having high degrees of fixation.